1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods to determine a location associated with an Internet phone.
2. Discussion
Internet telephones provide voice communications and services using IP networks. Current Internet telephones use IP-addressed telephone numbers. These telephone numbers do not indicate the physical location of the Internet telephones associated with them. Internet telephones cannot be physically located based on their telephone numbers.